Sessho-Maru's Past
by Sessho-Maru
Summary: Inu-Yasha's and Sessho-Maru's short time together when they were younger before the death of their father. Please R


****

Sessho-Maru's Past

By: Sessho-Maru

As the morning light filled the sky, the young youkai named Sessho-Maru awakened finding his father, stepmother, and newborn half-brother still soundly asleep. Sessho-Maru quickly got to his feet and wandered off to find a secluded area to be by himself. When he reached an area in the woods where a stream cut through some rocks he came to a halt. Sessho-Maru hopped onto one of the rocks. Before speaking aloud to himself, Sessho-Maru crossed his arms and sat Indian style to make himself comfortable.

"Why does Otousama deal with such a pathetic mortal? I can't understand how he could love and have a baby with one? Mortals are such weak and worthless creatures."

************************************************************************

Shortly after, Sessho-Maru had wandered off the rest of Sessho-Maru's family awakened except for the little hanyou, who was still sleeping between his parents. Okiiyoukai looked down at Inu-Yasha before looking up to his mortal wife. "Good morning, my Love." Gen'in became startled with Okiiyoukai voice causing her to look at him before bowing.

"Oh! Good morning, M'Lord." Okiiyoukai stared at his mortal wife for a few moments before questioning her actions. "You seem to be distressed, so tell me what troubles you." Slowly, Gen'in sat up straight and looked into the eyes of her youkai husband.

"M'Lord, it seems that Sessho-Maru has wandered off again." Angered, Okiiyoukai quickly got to his feet and looked to the opposite side of his wife, where Sessho-Maru had slept for the night. Since he couldn't see his eldest son, Okiiyoukai turned to his mortal wife. 

"Gen'in stay here with Inu-Yasha. I shall return shortly with Sessho-Maru."

"Yes M'Lord."

With his words, Okiiyoukai dashed in the direction where he felt his son's aura come from.

************************************************************************

Meanwhile, Sessho-Maru got to his feet while continuing to talk to himself aloud. "I guess, I better head back before Otousama awakens." So with that, the young youkai hopped down from the rock and began to trot back to his family's sleeping grounds. Not looking where he was going, Sessho-Maru accidentally bumped into something.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Then, Sessho-Maru looked to see who or what he had bumped into. "Otousama!?" 

Okiiyoukai looked down at his son with sorrow and anger in his eyes for a moment or two before smacking him across the face. The force of the blow knocked Sessho-Maru down to the ground and the pain caused him to put his hand to the wound. 

"Sessho-Maru, haven't I told you more than once to stay close to the family and not to wander off?" 

Sessho-Maru looked down to the ground. "Yes, you have Otousama." 

"Then, why do you constantly disobey me?" 

"Otousama, why do you put up with that mortal? Why do you disgrace your great name by having a hanyou for a child?!" Sessho-Maru shouted while looking at his father. 

"Sessho-Maru, ever since your birth I have hoped that you would never think like your mother, but it seems my wish never came true. And that I must get you to understand that mortals aren't worthless or pathetic creatures." Sessho-Maru quickly looked the other way causing his father to shake his head in disbelief. 

Okiiyoukai then took out a sword from his kimono while walking towards the scared Sessho-Maru. "Take this my son." 

"Huh?" Sessho-Maru looked up to his father, who was holding out a sheathed sword. "What's that for?" 

"It's a gift from me to you." Sessho-Maru took the sword from his father's hands as his father continued to speak. "The sword is called the Tenseiga, and its powers are much different than an ordinary sword. The Tenseiga is to big for you right now, but you'll grow into it." 

Sessho-Maru unsheathed the sword and looked at the brilliant blade before placing it back in its scarab. "Arigato, Otousama." 

"Now, we must be heading back to the rest of the family." 

"Hai." 

With that Okiiyoukai and Sessho-Maru headed back to their camping grounds. 

************************************************************************

Later in the afternoon, Okiiyoukai led his family back to his domain. "Sessho-Maru." 

"Yes, Otousama." 

"Watch out for Inu-Yasha because in the mean time I'm going to show his mother around the castle." 

"But...!" 

"Don't make me repeat myself!"

"Yes, Otousama…."

With that Gen'in placed Inu-Yasha on the ground and whispered to her newborn.

"Now, Inu-Yasha be a good boy for you elder brother. Do you understand?" The small hanyou looked at his mother than to his brother before taking hold of his mother's kimono.

"Okasama, can I go with you?" Gen'in shook her head at Inu-Yasha and removed the hanyou's little hand from her kimono. "Inu-Yasha, stay here with Sessho-Maru. I shall be back later this evening." After the conversation between Gen'in and Inu-Yasha had ended, she and Okiiyoukai left to look around the castle. Inu-Yasha fell to the ground on his rear and watched as his parents vanished from his view.

Ignoring his younger brother, Sessho-Maru unsheathed the Tenseiga to marvel at the beautiful blade.

"Sessho-Maru-sama, where did you get such a beautiful blade from?"

"Jaken?"

"Yes, M'Lord?"

"I thought I threw you into the river."

"You did M'Lord, but I swam ashore."

"You dare to lie to me, the son of the great youkai, Okiiyoukai!"

"What makes you think that I'm lying to M'Lord?!" Sessho-Maru starts to become angry at Jaken.

"You may be a toad demon, but I know you can't swim!!"

"Eep!" Sessho-Maru then took a stronghold on the Tenseiga's hilt and swung it at the toad demon. Expecting the toad demon to be wounded, Sessho-Maru quickly realized that nothing happened to Jaken. Sessho-Maru looked at the sword and finally came to an understanding.

"I see now. This sword has the power to heal but not to harm another. Damn it. Why would father give me such a worthless sword?"

As Sessho-Maru thought aloud an idea came across his mind, so with the idea in mind he turned to Inu-Yasha. "Hey, Runt!" Silence fell in the room so finally Inu-Yasha turned his body around to look at his elder brother.

"Hmm…" Sessho-Maru smiled at Inu-Yasha.

"Do you want to play a game with me?" With the word game in mind Inu-Yasha jumped to his feet and nodded rapidly.

"Hai!"

"Great! The game is called, Whack the Little Hanyou." Inu-Yasha looked at Sessho-Maru confused.

"Han…you…?"

"Well, do you want to play?"

"Hai." Inu-Yasha agreed with uncertainty.

"Okay, then let the game begin!" Sessho-Maru then took hold of the Tenseiga again and whacked Inu-Yasha on top of the head. Inu-Yasha began to cry, but stopped when his elder brother landed another blow on his head. To try and avoid the whacking, Inu-Yasha began to run around, but his elder brother was close behind still landing blows. 

"Stop it, Sessho-Maru!"

Without answering to his younger brother's cries, Sessho-Maru continued to whack the little hanyou on the head until he accidentally tripped over Jaken. As Sessho-Maru fell to the ground, he released his grip on the Tenseiga causing it to slip across the room.

"What's the meaning of this Jaken!?"

"Forgive me, M'Lord!" Sessho-Maru got to his feet and walked over to he toad demon before kicking him repeatedly. As his elder brother constantly kicked his servant's side, Inu-Yasha stopped running and walked over to the Tenseiga to pick it up. 

"Ooo…" With the Tenseiga in hand, the hanyou walked up to Sessho-Maru quietly before making an attempt to hit his brother. Unfortunately, Sessho-Maru picked up the sounds of Inu-Yasha's movements, thus taking his attention off of Jaken and to his half-brother.

"What the hell do you think your doing?!" Inu-Yasha rested the Tenseiga on his shoulder and smiled before replying.

"It's you turn to be the little hanyou."

"I can't be the hanyou because I'm a full-blooded youkai!"

"You… kai…?" Inu-Yasha turned his head to the side to express his confusion.

"Oh, never mind! Just give me my sword!" Inu-Yasha held tightly to the sword and shook his head before running off.

"Come back here!" Sessho-Maru's eyes became bloodshot red as his body began to transform into its true form. When the transformation was complete, Sessho-Maru was ten times the size of his previous form, he began to dash in the direction of his brother.

Inu-Yasha continued to run in random directions with the Tenseiga until the ground began to quake.

"What's happening?" Inu-Yasha turned his head to look behind him, and when he laid eyes on a large white dog he fell to the ground and covered his eyes in fear. With his younger brother in view, Sessho-Maru came to a trot until he loomed over his brother, where he came to a halt.

Since the hanyou released his grip from the Tenseiga, Sessho-Maru returned to his normal form and picked the sword up.

"Never steal from me again hanyou!"

Inu-Yasha removed his hands from his face and sat up. "Where'd that big doggy go?"

Sessho-Maru sheathed the Tenseiga and equipped it to his sash while answering. "That big dog was me in my true form."

"Can I do that!?"

"A hanyou can't have the true power of a demon."

"What's a han…you?"

"A hanyou is…"

"Sessho-Maru!" Sessho-Maru and Inu-Yasha looked into the direction of the sudden voice. "Otousama!"

"Okasama!" The two half-brothers rushed over to their parents; Inu-Yasha to his mother and Sessho-Maru to his father.

"Did you two have fun?" Inu-Yasha smiled with up most joy at his mother while answering. "Hai, Okasama! Sessho-Maru showed me his sword and he turned into a big doggy!"

"I'm happy to hear that your brother treated you well." Gen'in smiled back at her son before looking at Okiiyoukai. Okiiyoukai nodded at his wife to show that he was pleased at the outcome of the two brother's time together.

************************************************************************

Three days have passed since Inu-Yasha and Sessho-Maru spent time together like brothers, and their family was off roaming Okiiyoukai's territory. 

"M'Lord, may we rest a bit before moving on?"

"If you wish, my Love." With that Okiiyoukai gave the signal to his sons that they would be resting for a while.

Sessho-Maru grunted at his father's actions but obeyed and found a spot under a tree to sit. 

"Otousama."

"Yes, Inu-Yasha."

"What's a hanyou?"

Okiiyoukai shook his head at his youngest son. "Don't you worry about such a thing my son." Sessho-Maru glanced at his father and half-brother before turning his head in disgust.

"Sessho-Maru."

"Huh?" Sessho-Maru turned his head to look at the owner of the gently voice, which turned out to be his father's mortal wife, Gen'in.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Sessho-Maru, I know that I'm not your mother and that I could never replace her nor do I want to."

"…"

"What I'm trying to say is that I do hope we can become friends as time goes by."

"What makes you think I'll be friends with you?"

"I don't know how to answer that but I do hope."

As silence began to fall upon the family, Okiiyoukai became startled with the feeling of an evil youkai aura.

"Inu-Yasha, Gen'in please go find a place to hid at once!" Gen'in soon became alert with the sudden yelling from her husband. "What is wrong, M'Lord?"

"Take Inu-Yasha and hid now!"

"Yes, M'Lord!" Gen'in then grabbed Inu-Yasha and quickly found a place behind some large rocks to hide.

"Sessho-Maru!"

"Yes, Otousama!"

"Do you sense the evil youkai aura?"

Before Sessho-Maru could reply a cat youkai appeared from behind a bunch of wild bushes. The cat youkai had a massive black body with green eyes that gave off a cold stare.

"What business do you have that brings you here!?"

"I have heard of a great demon named Okiiyoukai that has become weak and soft from marrying a mortal women. And I suspect you are that shameful demon known as Okiiyoukai. Am I right?"

Okiiyoukai smirked at the cat youkai's words. "I am the one known as Okiiyoukai."

"Just as I thought." Without warning the cat youkai lunged at Okiiyoukai, which caused him to reach for his sword, the Tao-jin.

"Sessho-Maru stay back!" As the cat youkai and Okiiyoukai continued to battle, Sessho-Maru became angered that his father was treating him like a kid but he continued to watch in silence. The cat youkai turned on the defense side by constantly dodging Okiiyoukai's attacks with its great speed.

Finally, when the cat youkai found an opening, it snapped at Okiiyoukai, which caused Okiiyoukai's back and chest to be torn open.

"Otousama!" Sessho-Maru's anger quickly turned into rage as he watched his father being beaten by another youkai.

"It seems that you're not so great after all, Okiiyoukai."

"No one asked for your opinion." Then the wounded youkai swung the Tao-jin landing a blow on the cat youkai's chest causing it to screech in pain. The screeching of the creature quickly ended because it's wound from the Tao-jin soon healed.

"Err…"

Again, the cat youkai attacked Okiiyoukai by snapping at him and again his flesh was broken. Blood started to flow quickly from the wounds and trickled down to the ground.

"I can't take it anymore!" Sessho-Maru transformed into his true form and charged at the opposing youkai and he was successful in knocking it off its feet.

"Sessho-Maru get back!" Ignoring his father's command, Sessho-Maru walked up to the cat demon and was prepared to eject poison into the creature but was knocked to the ground from a blow by the cat youkai's paw.

"Sessho-Maru!!" Okiiyoukai stood before the cat youkai with anger. "You shall pay with your life for striking my son like that!" Without wasting time, the cat youkai gave a powerful blow by swinging its left paw at the Okiiyoukai knocking him against a tree. The powerful blow knocked the wind out of the Okiiyoukai and made blood flow from his new wounds on his left arm and face.

Terrified at the scene, Gen'in released her grip on her son and ran to her husband's side. "M'Lord, are you all right!"

Okiiyoukai slowly moved his head to look up at his wife. "Gomen for… failing… you… please protect… Inu-Yasha… wo ai… ne…" After speaking Okiiyoukai's head fell to the side because all life left the once supreme dog demon. A tear fell from Gen'in's eye and fell onto her husband's face, and from a distance Inu-Yasha watched perplexed.

"So you are the mortal wife of Okiiyoukai." snarled the cat youkai.

Gen'in looked up at the cat youkai with anger and sorrow in her eyes. "Why do you cry for such a weak demon?"

"…"

"No matter, I shall kill you so that you can be with your weakling of a husband." As the cat youkai prepared to strike, Sessho-Maru stood behind the cat youkai catching the cat youkai's attention. "I thought I had finished you off."

Sessho-Maru ignored the cat youkai's words and released his anger by lashing out at the opposing youkai with his fangs. Sessho-Maru's strike paid off because he was able to slash open parts of the cat youkai's face.

"Kuso!" Without wasting time, Sessho-Maru quickly moved to the side of the cat youkai and grabbed onto the cat youkai's neck—refusing to let go. As the cat youkai struggled to free its self, Sessho-Maru's grip grew tighter until its neck finally snapped in two. The cat youkai's body relaxed as life disappeared from its body, so Sessho-Maru released his grip and transformed back to his normal form. Quickly, Sessho-Maru went to his father's side, where he found Gen'in crying and a confused Inu-Yasha.

Sessho-Maru stared at his father's dead body before turning to his stepmother.

"This is your fault woman!"

"What?"

"You heard me, it's your fault! That cat youkai came here because he heard that Otousama married a mortal!"

"But I…'

"Shut up! I have killed the youkai that killed my Father, which makes me the new and rightful owner of this domain. So I banish you and that worthless hanyou from my territory!"

Gen'in stared at Sessho-Maru for a few moments before turning to Inu-Yasha and standing up. "Inu-Yasha.'

"Hai, Okasama."

"Come, we're leaving."

"Where to Okasama?'

"I don't know."

Inu-Yasha ran to his mother, who was walking away. "Okasama, what about Sessho-Maru?"

"Leave him be." With that the duo of mother and son walked off, and Sessho-Maru watched as the two left his view. When the two left his view, Sessho-Maru turned to his father's body and fell to his knees and began to weep for the lost of his father.

Author's Note: Here's a list of words mentioned in the fanfic that you may not have known. 

Okasama- Mother

Otousama- Father

Youkai- Demon

Hanyou- Half-Demon


End file.
